The Black Turnabout
by Speedlion
Summary: After winning a trial, Apollo and Phoenix encounter two men in black, fleeing away from another coutroom... A chase goes horribly wrong and soon, they and a few others are in a plane to Japan!
1. What Started It All

A slight grin appeared on his face.

"_He's lying... lying through his teeth... he could never have seen the very moment of the crime!"_

"Mr. Donnovan," Apollo said, raising his head and looking straight at the witness standing on the witness stand with an innocent face.

"What is it?" the man called Donnovan asked.

"I have a hard time believing your testimony!" Apollo said, "From what you say, I can only conclude that everything you are now saying are lies!"

"What do you say!" he exclaimed. His voice echoed through the silent courtroom.

"I say that all you are telling us is a nice, little fairytale. From where you say you were standing at the time of the murder, you could simply not have seen the crime happen!"

"How can you say such a thing! I saw it happen from the other side of the road... I am certain!"

"Sure you are! But I am not so certain. The alley was dark. It was night and you were standing at the other side of the road. From where you stood, you could not have seen the murder, because of the darkness!" Apollo explained.

The witness seemed relieved.

"Heh, I thought I already told you, there was a streetlight that lit everything!" he said,

"Herr Forehead," the prosecutor, Klavier Gavin, said, "I know you want to get your "not guilty"-verdict, but having the witness repeat his words won't help you achieve your goal. "

"Oh, don't worry," Apollo said confidently, "I'm doing more than that... I'm gonna prove that this witness is lying!"

"So, and why am I lying?" Donnovan said confidently, expecting Apollo to be taken back by this question. The opposite happened, however, it seemed that Apollo only became more determined.

"Because your precious streetlantern, Mr. Donnovan, was not working at the time of the murder! That's why!" Apollo yelled through the courtroom, while he raised his hand and pointed at the witness.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" Donnovan said, taken back by Apollo's claim.

"Are you serious?" Klavier said, stomping on the wooden bench behind him.

"Yes... this morning, a car lost its grip on the road and collided with the streetlight... the streetlight was taken out of commission almost immediately!"

"Why do I not know this!" Klavier yelled angrily through the courtroom.

"This can't be true!" Donnovan yelled through everything.

"How can you claim this! If the witness were lying, then why would he tell such an obvious lie... wouldn't he himself notice that the streetlantern was out of commission?" Gavin said furiously.

"Heh... it's easy... it's because the murder took place later than we thought!" Apollo answered the confused prosecutor.

"Wait, what...? Are you claiming the medical examiner is wrong?" Gavin asked, almost screaming.

"Let me explain. How did they ascertain the time of death?" Apollo asked, implying Gavin to answer the question.

"Easy. Rigor mortis, of course," was Gavin's immediate answer.

"Rigor mortis?" the judge asked.

"After death, the body stiffens. By looking at which stage of stiffening the body's in, you can determine around what time someone died," Apollo explained. He now turned his attention to Gavin again.

"Now, tell me, what had the victim been doing before he was murdered?" Apollo asked.

"Table tennis, why?... AH!"

"I see you understand now too, Gavin," Apollo said.

"Could you enlighten me, Mr. Justice?" the judge asked.

"With pleasure," Apollo answered. He looked at the witness and noticed that he wasn't as confident as he first was. He was nervously making scratches in the defendant's stand.

"When someone is doing an activity that needs energy, like sporting or other things like that and that person dies short after, the process of stiffening is faster than normal. That is why the time of death was wrong. This means that the victim was killed later on... when the streetlights were all turned off already and when the sun was about to come up already!" Apollo said, pointing at the one standing nervously on the witness stand. A grin appeared on Apollo's face. The witness seemed to have lost his voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Donnovan, I'll tell everyone here what happened. It was YOU who killed the victim, right Donnovan! All you have been telling us up until now has been completely true and detailed... too detailed! How would you know these details, if you couldn't even SEE the crime! Easy, because you were the one who committed the crime, THAT'S WHY!"

The courtroom was silent. Drops of sweat started appearing on the forehead of the witness, or rather, the true criminal.

"Your Honor, I think it's time you passed your verdict. This man knows too much of this crime for one who couldn't even see it. Misinterpretation of the facts is impossible. Evidence and testimony all point to this man. Who'd thought that giving so much detail to prove one guilty would be his own grave," Apollo said.

"Very well... considering everything that has been made clear up until now has made the truth clear."

Apollo looked at Donnovan, who had already acknowledged the fact that this trial could be turned around.

"I find the defendant... not guilty!"

"Wow, Polly... that was some great deduction you pulled off!" Trucy said, when Apollo sat on the couch of the defendant's room.

"Aww, it was nothing. Just adding up facts and stuff... and the truth is the outcome," was Apollo's answer, while he scratched his head.

"You make it seem far more easier than it is, really," a familiar voice came from the door. Phoenix Wright walked over at the bench.  
>"Though I must say, you did a good job back there. So, shall we head home?"<p>

Apollo nodded, looked around one last time and said:

"Sure, I see no reason why we should stay here any longer."

And then it happened. Just as Apollo stood up, a gunshot rang through the courthouse. All three felt like they froze to the ground.

"What was that!" Apollo exclaimed, looking at the door. He ran towards aforementioned object and opened it. At the same time, two people came running through the corridor towards the room they were in. Both were wearing only black and one of them had a gun in his hand. As soon as Apollo stuck his head out of the door opening, the man with the gun spotted him and aimed his gun at the defense attorney. Seeing this, Apollo only had the desire to get his head out of sight. And just in time. The bullet barely missed him and dug itself into the door. Seconds later, the sound of footsteps passed their door. Phoenix threw the door open even more and jumped outside, chasing the two men. Apollo turned to Trucy and said, yelling without a real reason:

"Stay here!"

Then he too ran out of the room and chased after Phoenix and the two men in black. Seeing Phoenix turning around the corner, he followed the exact same movements. As he ran around the corner, a shot rang out and a bullet flew over his head, barely missing him. Another two shots. Then again one shot. He'd seen Phoenix running around yet another corner and so he did too... grave mistake. As soon as his eyes looked into the corridor he was about to run into, he regretted running in so carelessly. In a single split second, he could see one of the men standing right in front of him, his hand clenched around the barrel of the gun. A second later, there was a terrible pain in his head and then blackness... he'd almost lost consciousness

"Kill them now!" a voice said.

Apollo couldn't see anything and he did his utmost best to stay conscious.

"Crap," another voice said, "no bullets!"

"Then use the drug!" the other voice said.

"But I only have one capsule!" the first voice said, complaining.

"Then break it in two!"

It was too hard to remain conscious and at these words, he lost his consciousness...

"Apollo! Apollo! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" a familiar voice yelled.

The defense attorney slowly opened his eyes and the first thing in sight was Trucy's face. It was so pale, that it reminded Apollo of a snowstorm, but wait, he wasn't on Antarctica, right?

"What... what happened?" he asked. As soon as he had said that, he realized his voice was far more high-pitched than the last time he was conscious. This conclusion shocked him.

"Why... why is my voice... so weird?"

He didn't get an answer from Trucy... she was just staring at him unbelievingly. He looked around and then saw something shocking. There... there lay Phoenix Wright... but not as he knew him! No, he was a kid. That's when he realized... he looked at his body... and realized he'd shrunk to an 8 year old kid. He then diverted his eyes to Trucy and asked:

"What... what happened?"

A man walked by, but didn't pay attention to the three.

"I... a-after a few minutes, I decided to follow you... when I came here, I found you here in the process of shrinking! T-t-the same thing was happening with dad! Wh-wh-what do we do!"

The last sentence sounded desperate.

"I think bringing us back to the agency is the best thing to do, now!"

"O-okay!"

"I can't believe this actually happened!" Phoenix said, after he'd heard the whole story from Apollo at home.

"I can't either, but it still happened," Apollo said, looking at the ceiling... it was so much farther away, now he had the length of an 8 year old kid.

"So... where's Trucy now?" Phoenix asked.

"Buying clothes for us," Apollo answered.

Phoenix looked like he was struck by lightning, when the last letter of that sentence was spoken.

"She's... buying clothes for us!" Phoenix exclaimed, "Apollo, do you know what that means!"

This kid version of Phoenix was a bit different than the collected and almost omniscient-seeming Phoenix he knew.

"Uhm... no!" Apollo answered, not understanding what the problem was, "what's the problem?"

"Trucy has a bad feeling for fashion... a very, very bad one! I can't guarantee she comes back with completely normal clothes. She is very impulsive! Oh, Aurora, protect us!"

Apollo blinked a few times and shrugged.

"Y'know, you're different then the Phoenix Wright I know," he said.

Phoenix Wright looked at Apollo for three full seconds before asking:  
>"In what sense?"<p>

You seem more childish," was Apollo's answer.

Phoenix blinked for another two seconds and then simply said:  
>"Okay."<p>

Just then, the bell rang. The two looked at the door.

"Probably Trucy," Phoenix said, "I'll open the door."

He walked at the door and reached for the doorknob. With some effort for reaching for the doorknob, he opened the door. And as he had predicted, Trucy stood in front of him, with two bags in her hands. The logos on the bags told him she had indeed been shopping for clothes. He knew that shop's name, but where from!

"Ah, dad, I see you're awake too..."

"_Heh, ironic seeing a girl aged 16 calling a boy aged 8 her dad," _Apollo thought, smiling.

"I know. Tell me you brought normal clothes!"

"Is that a hint?" she said slightly indignantly, "Of course I have... my sense for fashion is just like yours!"

Phoenix could barely avoid giving in to the urge of shouting "OBJECTION!" when he heard that statement.

"Actually, I found the perfect clothes for you... I went to a special clothes store and look what I found!" she stepped inside the hall, closed the door and grabbed inside the bags. When her hand came back, Phoenix and Apollo, now also standing at the door, jawdropped.

"Attorney's suits!" Trucy said, "look how cute and small they are!"

Apollo moved towards Phoenix' ear and whispered:

"Is it just me, or does Trucy act very different since we're children?"

After being forced to put on the clothes Trucy bought them, which were, by the way, almost exact copies of the suits they almost wear, or in Phoenix's case, wore, they started to reason what was the next best thing to do.

"Should we tell the police what happened?" Trucy asked the two defense attorneys.

"I guess so," Phoenix said.

But Apollo shook his head.

"No... these pills were probably meant to kill us... Before I completely lost consciousness, I overheard them and from what I heard, they wanted to kill both of us. If we make this known to the world, then I'm afraid that those men will come after us and will still kill us."

"I'm sure we'll get police protection," Phoenix said.

"I don't wanna take that risk," Apollo said. Phoenix saw that there was no way convincing him and let it slide.

"I wonder why those men were there in the first place, though," Trucy said.

"Oh, I know that," Phoenix said calmly, "There was another trial..."

Phoenix stopped. It seemed that he had just realized something.

"What is it?" Apollo asked curiously.

"I... think I know who those men are!"

"Wait, you know their names?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix shook his head.

"Nah, not their names, but I heard about this earlier this week. Listen. Lately, there have been disappearing people. They would later turn up dead, but without a single piece of evidence and even weirder, no sign of the cause of death. As if they just had fallen dead on the ground. The other trial this day was the first trial around these disappearings. A witness had seen the victim with the defendant moments before the victim died."  
>"Wait... you say that those men that shrunk us were the ones causing these murders?"<p>

Phoenix shook his head once more.

"Nope, there's a whole organization behind this. If what I just told is true, then we must keep it secret for the world. I guess we were lucky and had to deal with some sort of side-effect of the drug."

"But what do we do then?" Trucy asked.

"Getting in contact with someone who knows the facts," Phoenix answered, "In other words, the prosecutor of that trial."

"You know who that is?" Apollo asked.

"Yes... I never thought I'd ever meet her again," Phoenix said with a grin on his face. He walked over to the phone, picked it up, dialed a number and put the horn to his ear. After some seconds, he said:

"Hello, Franziska... it's been some time, eh?"

Phoenix explained to Franziska van Karma everything that had happened on the phone. When Phoenix had laid the horn back to its place, both Trucy and Apollo were awaiting the moment when Phoenix would open his mouth and tell what Franziska's reaction was. They were leaning forward so much on their chairs that Phoenix was surprised gravity hadn't already done its job and pulled one of the chairs to the ground.

"She's coming this way," was Phoenix's simple answer.


	2. More Information

**Man, oh, man… how long has it been? More than two years! I honestly thought I'd never continue any of my old fanfiction, but I recently returned to FF for something else, saw a message from Nami-chan07, telling me that she/he liked the story. This made me go back to this story and read its first chapter again. I decided that this story wasn't too bad and that I could at least add another chapter to it. **

**I'll have to tell you, though, I was such a fool back then to only start a story with just an idea of how to start it, not with an idea how to end it. In fact, I still don't know how to end it. After this chapter this story may as well go into hiatus for a long time again, but we'll see about that. For now, enjoy this little chapter I quickly came up with.**

* * *

><p>A whiplash sounded… another one followed… and yet another one!<p>

"Fools! All of you! If you'd been more alert, this would never have happened!" A fiery, white-haired lady yelled at several police men.

"Miss von Karma," one of them tried, "We have no clue as to how they got those guns into the courtroom either!"

"NONSENSE!" she yelled, as she whipped the police man who said several times, "You're too lazy!"

"Now, now," a familiar voice sounded behind her, "There's no use to abuse them. It's happened, however much you lash that whip at everyone, that fact won't change."

That voice alone managed to make Miss Franziska von Karma even more angry than she already was. She turned around and stared right into the face of Detective Dick Gumshoe.

"YOU! WHAT in the name of EVERYTHING that's illogical are you doing HERE!?" she yelled infuriated.

"Well, where else should I be?"

"A smart detective would be out there chasing the escapees!"

There was a second of silence.

"Ugh, nevermind… I shouldn't have expected any smart actions from you."

Franziska kept looking at Detective Gumshoe for a long four seconds before bursting out in anger again.

"Why are you still standing there!? Get out here and chase them!"

"No, well… uhm… we lost any track of them. There's not really any use for me to go out there anymore…"

That earned Detective Gumshoe another whiplash and more furious words from Franziska.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Under the cover of whiplashes, Detective Gumshoe ran away. Franziska turned around and looked at the police men.

"You too, fools!" she yelled as she lashed out her whip at all of them, as they scattered and ran after Gumshoe.

"Fools! They're all fools! I'm surrounded by foolish fools! Ugh!"

Just as she finished her sentence, her cell phone started ringing. Hoping that there was news about the escaped criminals, she quickly took her cell phone out of her pocket and took the call.

"Franziska von Karma speaking," she greeted.

"Hello, Franziska… it's been some time, eh?" a child's voice came from the other side of the line.

There was a short silence before Franziska hesitantly said:

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Phoenix! Phoenix Wright!"

"I know Wright was a brat, but he didn't sound like that! Don't be a fool! I don't have time for your pranks! Goodbye!"

And with that, Franziska had pressed the red phone-button on her cell phone, ending the call.

"Fools!" she mumbled to herself, as she was about to walk away, also starting a search for the two black men, when her cell phone rang again. Again hoping that this was information on the chase for the two black men, she quickly answered the call, but was disappointed to hear the same voice.

"With Phoenix Wright. Listen-"

And Franziska had already angrily ended the call.

But within a second, her cell phone rang again. She took it again, this time expecting the same voice again. And indeed, it was the same voice. Her thumb wanted to press the button to end the call already, but what the voice said this time refrained her from doing that.

"Manfred von Karma."

Her thumb was less than a millimeter away from the button, but didn't press it.

"Kurain Village. Maximillion Galactica. Matt Engarde."

Her thumb was slowly raised from the button.

"Have I now at least convinced you that I'm worth listening to?"

"Speak," was Franziska's command.

"If I'm correct, you have a problem with two escaped criminals, am I not correct?"

"You are correct. How do you know this?"

"I met them."

"What?! Where?!"

"You'll need to come to the Wright Anything Agency if you want to know more… It'll be hard explaining the rest over the phone."

Franziska was contemplating her options for a moment, but then answered:

"I'll be there within ten minutes."

* * *

><p>When Franziska rang the bell of the Wright Anything Agency, the door was quickly opened by Trucy, who greeted her.<p>

"Good afternoon! Thank you for coming."

"If this isn't important, I'll whip you all to death!"

"Oh, don't worry… this is important," came the same voice from the phone call. Phoenix Wright stepped into the hallway, with his 8-year old body. Franziska was dumbfounded to see Phoenix like that.

"Is… is that you, Phoenix?!"

"Of course it's me!? Do you still have to ask that! I told you a bazillion times!

"Doesn't he look cute?" Trucy said to Franziska, which caused Franziska to open her mouth in surprise and blush.

"O-of course not!"

"We have more pressing matters to discuss than my obvious cuteness," Phoenix said, as he walked into the living room. The two girls followed him, where Franziska met the second kid, Apollo, which she had never seen before, but had heard of before. When their eyes met, Apollo introduced himself.

"Apollo Justice, lawyer," he said.

"I know. Your name is not uncommonly mentioned among lawyers these days," Franziska answered sternly."

"Ah," was Apollo's short reaction.

Phoenix immediately sat down and while there were other chairs available, Franziska didn't sit down, perhaps to still be able to lash her whip around, as this was harder when sitting.

"If you'd cut to the chase, that'd be great," Franziska said, "I don't have a lot of time to spare."

"Very well. Apollo had a case in the same court as you at the time and I was there as well. We both were so stupid as to run after them and get knocked out. We were fed a poison which we believe was meant to kill us. Instead, it changed us into this pitiful state. And since you were the one leading the case on one of those men, we assume you know more of this than we do, so we're kinda wondering what the heck has happened to us."

Throughout the short, undetailed explanation, Franziska's face brightened up considerably as she heard this information.

"If what you say is true, this is a major breakthrough. Those two criminals are associated to an organization only known to us by the name "Black Organization". I was put on this case by request of Interpol, who's been after this shady and mysterious organization for years now. All we know is that the organization's headquarters are somewhere in Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan?! What is a Japanese evil organization doing here in the States?" Phoenix said surprised.

"Don't ask me!"

Franziska looked from Phoenix to Apollo and back again, contemplating what the best course of action would be.

"I'll have to make some calls… I'll contact you tomorrow."

With that, Franziska turned around and walked towards the hallway again.

"Hey, wait!" Phoenix yelled as he jumped off his chair and chased her into the hallway.

"There's no time to wait, Phoenix. I'll be leaving now. I have to make some calls to the higher-ups in Interpol. As I said, I'll contact you tomorrow with more information."

After those words, Franziska opened the front door and stepped outside, before closing the door again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… I hope you liked it. If you like my writing, be sure to go to my deviantart, where I'm called SpeedlionFF and where you can find my recently started webcomic (Still one page XD) and to my FictionPress account, where I'm called Speedlion as well, with my story "Freedom Card" (you can just ignore the rest if you want) which is also just a little over half a year old. In any case, if you're still reading this, I hope you'll be able to make some time to review this. Even just a "nice" would be very much appreciated… Tells me I didn't write this chapter for nothing. ^.^<strong>


End file.
